


Side Effects

by Measured



Category: Story of Seasons: Trio of Towns
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28765200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: When Ford meets her, the world becomes brighter. Literally.
Relationships: Farmer/Ford (Trio of Towns)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Soulmate AU, yeah. The 'whole world comes into color when they meet x' type, yeah.  
> Except the whole time Ford is just going "This is illogical and unscientific!" and dragging his feet the entire way and demanding about ten more academic papers to study and then having a breakdown in his study about how he can't actually be in love!

*

"You should try a yellow shirt."

Wayne chuckled and sipped at his coffee. "Y'know he'll never give in."

"I have to at least try. He has a dozen of the same exact shirt and never makes a single change. At this rate he must have dozens of identical copies of the same shirt in his closet, and nothing else," Brad said.

"The colors are all dull shades of the same to me," Ford said.

Brad rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh, I forgot," Brad said.

Brad had been with Carrie so long, he forgot what it was like to not have a soulmate. How dull and sepia-toned and gray the world looked without one. Ford, of course, was entirely used to such a world. He had never known for a moment the brilliance others claimed, and never wished it for himself.

(Well, rarely he considered it for scientific means, but no other.)

For not the first time, he wearily explained his situation.

"I am not entirely without color. I have difficulty seeing some of the brighter ones, though. I can see a few shades, but they are muted."

"Just think about it. You certainly make enough. A little splash of color there. It'd be good for you," Brad said.

"I already have plenty of shirts. A new one would be out of my already planned budget," Ford said indignantly.

"It's a shirt, not a house. I'm sure your budget can allow for just one shirt of a different color," Brad said.

"Absolutely not! I would have to redraft the entire budget to allow for such things. It would take hours upon hours of work."

Wayne chuckled.

"You're not gonna win this one, Brad."

Brad sighed. "I know. But, I have to at least try," Brad said.

"Well, I've got some letters to deliver," Wayne said. "Thanks for the coffee. It's great as always. You take care, Ford and Brad. Don't work too hard now, you hear?"

Ford nodded, which was often his blunt goodbye. Many had been offended over the years for such a unceremonial sending off, but Wayne and Brand had never taken his lack of social graces to heart.

"Have a good day," Brad called after him.

Brad, too, had to return to his cooking. The noon crowd would soon arrive, and he could no longer afford to tarry.

This left Ford alone to his thoughts. Which often was what he prefered. A semblance of peace and quiet, and the ability to ponder on the mysteries of life. That was how he'd spent the entirety of school and med school. He only broke is solitude when teachers demanded it. As he preferred to do his studies alone as much as possible. 

It was much easier that way.

Ford rolled back the cuff of his white lab coat and stared down at his shirt. Brad, and many others assured him that his shirt matched his eyes perfectly. He only saw faint similarities. 

Technically, the concepts of soulmates were entirely proven, though not in a manner scientific enough for Ford's mind. He however, had certain suspicions that some were immune, or left asunder somehow.

It made perfect scientific sense. For there were mutated genes, there were always an exception. And even if the thesis of the argument was right, and everyone _did_ have a soulmate, that would mean his parents were soulmates. Then it was truly shown that such things did not turn into wedded bliss, and he wanted nothing of a life like that.

Perhaps if he hadn't met Brad and Carrie, he would've doubted the concept altogether, no matter what proof researchers had found. As it was, these things had nothing to do with him. He spent his time with his studies, his patients, and barely kept his contempt hidden when it came to such superficial concepts as eternal love.

He took somewhat comfort in knowing his life would be spent alone, save for when Brad and Wayne would drag him into things. Festivals, lunch, or whatever harebrained plans they'd cooked up for new recipes.

And that was how life was, and how it should be.

*

A few days later, Ford woke up to the worst day in recent memory.

He'd spilled chemicals down his lab coat, ruined an entire vat of medicine that had been brewing for days and had barely a moment to himself. It seemed every single person within the entire three towns had stubbed their toes or gotten papercuts or whatever else.

And that wasn't even counting _Miley_ , who came to his clinic nigh daily with some injury she'd gotten on set.

Patient after patient without a single break in between. Not even enough time to take a sip of tea.

His head throbbed at his temples. A massive headache was building, and he hadn't the time to deal with it. He should've better vented those chemicals. And of course, spilling them down his front certainly hadn't helped anything at all. His mouth felt completely parched, to the point where his voice even cracked most indecorously. The day wasn't even half over and it already felt grueling. 

(Despite everything, Ford would never regret his choice in vocations, even on days like this.)

Just when the day couldn't seem to get worse, Wayne dragged in one of his admirers of all things. As if Ford had to know them all by name. He gave her a cold glance. He was in no mood for company, least of all of another fair weather fawning admirer of his friend.

She was still dusty, in her bright orange dress. He was left squinting, like he was in the full force of the desert sun. His head throbbed, his headache worsened. Why was everything so bright? Like staring at the noonday desert sun. 

The colorlessness of the world dissipated around her slowly, as the bright orange of her dress touched the world. The bright sun filtering through the window, the blue of the curtains, the dusty blue jacket Wayne wore. 

Ford was admittedly, not the best on social niceties on a _good_ day. On a bad day, all his patience for small talk evaporated.

It was only when she left that he realized.

*

It was the chemicals. It was the light. Something in the air, perhaps an allergy. An anomaly, surely. Such things didn't happen to him. 

He kept telling himself this. Eventually, he'd have to believe it. They were side effects, nothing more.

But even days later, the colors hadn't gone away.

*

The Garden Grill was packed with far more customers than usual. Ford had taken far more than his allotted eating time, yet he'd made very little headway on his food.

Despite the crowd, Brad came up to his table. Rather than his usual cherry way, he gave Ford's uneaten plate of food a wary glance.

"Ford, you've barely touched your food. Did...Did Carrie make you try something? If so, let me apologize in advance. And maybe suggest that you might want to take some of your medicine now before it gets any worse."

"No, the food is entirely satisfactory. It is merely that my mind is rather occupied at the moment," Ford said.

Ford licked his lips, and looked up from his food. The question would repeat endlessly in his mind if he didn't vocalize it.

"Is something the matter? Or are you just really focused on solving an equation or something?"

"No, it's not that....It's just..."

Ford cleared his throat.

"...How did you know Carrie was meant for you? That...she was your soulmate?"

Even the words seemed so-- _unfounded._ So illogical and senseless and better left to fairy tales. 

Ford had plenty of reasons lined up. All of them were even true. He was studying the subject, he needed to gather more data.

However, Brad was all too happy to tell about his and Carrie's love story. Ford didn't even have to give the reasons yet.

"Funny of you to bring that up now of all times," Brad said.

Brad smiled at the memory.

"Everything was brighter and more intense. It was overwhelming, actually. I could barely look at her, I was blushing so hard. She was so beautiful, like there was a halo of light around her. And that light touched everything else until the whole world was covered in that beauty as well. Like...the whole world grew more wonderful just because she was in it."

"Hmm, brighter, you say?" Ford said.

"Yes, completely! It was like the entire world opened up and I could see clearly for the first time. I could suddenly see a whole spectrum. I had a pretty nasty headache at first, because I wasn't used to so much color. It went away eventually. Then I got used to it. I barely remember what it was like before I met her."

"I see..." Ford said.

Ford glanced down at his cuff. A hint of purple hidden away beneath his lab coat. Once it would've been little more than another dim shade. Other's said it matched his eyes, but that meant nothing to him.

"You wanted me to wear a yellow shirt? Yellow is garish, and too bright. It would show stains too easily. I doubt it would be satisfactory."

And it was the color of her long braids. Every time he would adjust his collar or catch sight of himself reflected in his scalpel.

Brad coughed. _What?_

"Nothing," Ford said quickly.

"No, wait. You can see that? Did you find your--"

Ford cut him off. "I told you. I see things dully. It is like white, but with more sepia tones in it, correct? Yellow is much like sepia to me. Everything is like sepia to me."

"Phew, you really had me going there for a moment."

"Order up on five," Carrie said.

She smiled bright.

"Are you having a good night?" Carrie said.

"It is, I suppose, as any other," Ford said.

Carrie laughed, and covered her mouth with her hand. "Typical Ford."

Ford returned to his food, but even though Brad was quite the cook, he couldn't focus on each bite.  
The symptoms were eerily similar to the very ones he had felt. Still, he could not be hasty and jump to conclusions. There was far more research to be done.

*

Every weekend, he would take a small bit of time from his practice to ensure that he had enough supplies. Some foraging, some orders made. 

He ended up at Lisette's florist shop, with a particular order in mind. He waited in line after Miley who gave him a companionable wave. He nodded, and looked back down to his order.

A soft scent caught his attention

He leaned in to study one one of the many display bouquets interspersed through the shop. The color was absolutely brighter, to the point of intensity. He dared to touch a petal with one gloved hand. Pointless, incomprehensible. It wasn't as if he could feel the brush of the petal against his skin.

What a brilliant shade of yellow this flower was. He'd never considered the sheer beauty of a single flower before. He rarely even raised them, unless he was making a medicine which needed a particular part of a flower. The buds or leaves or roots, ground down into something useful. What other reason would he have?

To give a gift to someone he loved? 

What an utterly laughable thought. 

"Oh, Holly. Did you need something?"

Ford cleared his throat. He turned about, entirely too fast. 

Her straw hat had fallen down about her back. Her hair was a tangle, a halo of bright yellow. He was reminded of pictures of saints and deities, etched in light all around them. Her smile was even more memorable, more brilliant and beautiful.

How could any one person be this stunning, this captivating? He had just met her, it was completely illogical to think that he could grow an infatuation this quickly. Indeed, it was illogical to think that he would be so foolish as to fall into something like an infatuation at all.

The reminder of what Brad described as his first meeting with Carrie lingered in his mind. The thought of any 'destined true love' was completely foreign to him, even unthinkable.

There had to be another explanation. Somewhere out there would be solid reasons and facts he could cling to. He certainly wasn't in love, that was for sure. Not even in lust, for such things did not happen to him.

He was a man of science. He hadn't time for anything else. Even if he did, what a pointless endeavor. He would not be enough, he would be too strange and too odd to deal with. The person he'd fallen in love with would regret ever meeting him. Then he would be alone again, and this time more bitter. Why even bother with such a pointless act?

Lisette and Holly spoke on about the latest shipments. Holly had been growing flowers, too. He had passed by her farm on trips to visit patients in other villages, and caught sight of them before.

(She had quite a way with plants.)

For everyone else, this would be so easy. Yet Ford found himself suddenly frozen, and unable to speak a single coherent word. He glanced down. Her boots were dusty. The edge of her orange dress was edged with dirt. He frowned.

He was a grown man. He'd survived medical school and organic chemistry. He'd performed surgeries, _dammit._ He could manage to say hello to a woman.

"Ford, you've been waiting so patiently. Just a few more minutes, okay?" Lisette said.

"It's...no hurry."

Holly turned about and smiled. His palms sweated, his heartbeat was quick, even irrational. 

"I remembered something I needed to take care of. Immediately. Goodbye."

So much for bravery.

"Foolishness...Absolute foolishness..." Ford said to himself. He headed back to the White Capsule clinic. He could make the order later, when his head was clearer. It wouldn't as if he would forget it.

He had a photographic memory and remembered everything clearly. The order, his teaching, and yes, every trauma and every harsh word ever said to him.

As he walked, he mentally went over symptoms. In perhaps a desperate attempt to find some other reasoning for these strange feelings and events which had happened since she came to this town. _Dehydration? Possibly. A slight case of influenza? Unlikely but not impossible. Must research further._

*

That night, Ford poured over his studies. Ever since she had come here, the need to research and explain and filed him. Each book seemed more as if he had stumbled into a fairy tale. There were indeed _different_ types of soulmate bonds. A countdown of clocks, marks which appeared, words, and more.

It was not entirely a surprise, given the sheer diversity of the biological world. Still, it was a lot to come in.

Even saying the words made his head ache. The research in these studies were spotty at best. The examples were not peer reviewed, with suspect notations and bibliography and sources. And frankly, while he allowed for the constant creativity in the study of biological means, it seemed rather _excessive._

He rubbed at his temples. If he were the professor in charge, failures would be in order. _That_ was for sure.

He'd have to send in for more and better studies. Until he found one which actually was more grounded in science, and less...whatever this was.

Still, he read on with what he had, even if the unfounded claims and weasel words of this particular academic writer left him muttering indignities under his breath, and wishing he'd been the one in charge of reviewing _this_ drivel.

The exact variety of where the bond would adhere was varied, though studies had not directly proven the exact manner. 

Maybe blood type? Or was it part of the genes? No, he must study this more.

He removed his glasses and pinched his brow. A headache was forming again. An all too common occurrence as of late.

What was he doing? Staying up late studying a strange yet common phenomenon which would never apply to him. He was wasting his time entirely. This would be surely disproven as a fluke. He would move on with life. This...whatever it was, would be gone from his life. Everything would go back to normal.

A dull, sepia normal. 

He would be alone again, or at least alone as Brad and Wayne would allow. And that was what he wanted in life.

The stages of grief were summarized to denial, anger, bargaining, depression and acceptance. Would this be considered bargaining or denial, or perhaps a mix of both?

He couldn't say.

It could be many things. Many, many things. Perhaps he'd ingested some of his own medicine, and accidentally released this applied colorblindness. He tried to remember the exact potion he'd tried that day.

Yellow, like her hair. Blue, like her eyes. 

It could be a placebo effect. He accidentally dosed himself, believed himself to find the 'soulmate' (even repeating this made him wish to groan inside at this fairy tale) and then, and then...

He started to react. Not because he had feelings for her (the very thought, as if he would fall so low) but because he had taken the mere idea too far.

He would have to test his medicines further.

He had designed the upstairs of the clinic to be both calming and functional. There were his favorite classical music, and many books. He always ensured every space of his was clean and neat. But today, it was not working.

Calm simply would not come.

He would turn on some music to soothe his nerves. That would get rid of this lingering tension in his back and shoulders. He brushed his hands over the titles. Canon in D, Vivaldi's seasons, and many, many more. He finally stopped on Beethoven. The ever melancholy Moonlight Sonata for the long night.

(Or perhaps Für Elise would be more appropriate, given the situation? He pushed that thought aside.)

A few experiments would lay this farce to rest. He would prove it to be nothing more than a mistake. Side effects of some concoction. His life would return to normal.

And she...would end up with who she belonged with. Nothing more, nothing less.

But why did the idea of her being in love with someone else leave him so...sad? It had nothing to do with him. _She_ had nothing to do with him.

She was just another villager. Someone who he would see in the town, and at festivals, perhaps. One day she might even be his client. Though the very thought of her even slightly hurt made him feel uneasy.

That was what he must think of her. Because deep down, he knew how this would all end.

It wasn't as if he was someone who could ever make another happy, not like that.

Perhaps it was the mood of the song, the long and cloudy night, or an untold side effect of the medicine. He refused to let him linger on the many other reasons for his mood, all which led back to her.

*

"I'm here for the job."

He turned around to see that it was her of all people to answer his request.

His mouth was dry. He licked his lips. He'd thought of some faceless worker to help dispel this entirely. He'd forgotten the moment he put up the ad that she was a very hard worker, who took on many part time jobs.

"Right," he said.

For a moment, he blanked out completely at what he had to say. Foolishness! He never was tongue tied, he never forgot himself. His teachers praised him.

It wasn't so much a forgetting as a remembering. Remembering how the proximity to her made him feel.

"Thank you for your help. Now, Take a drink of the vial, and tell me how it makes you feel."

She tilted her head thoughtfully. Her braids slipped down her shoulders. It was--dare he say it?--surprisingly cute.

"That's all? You pay that much for me just drinking a little medicine?"

"If there are side effects, I will treat them of course. If they come up later, do not hesitate to come...visit me. Even, ahem, after hours. As a doctor I am always on call."

Even as he said the words, they sounded...suggestive. He shook his head. He couldn't think of a thing to say to fix it.

Perhaps it would be best to simply move on and hope she did not misunderstand.

He looked up from his notes. He had to study her reaction--for science. He had to be aware of physical responses. As every time he gazed upon her, Ford was once again captivated by her every feature. Her soft long hair, always slightly tousled form the long walk home. She was always so full of joy, so full of life.

And her mouth. His thoughts kept returning to there. Most inexplicably, and embarrassingly so.

She drank down the medicine slowly. He found himself fascinated by the movement of her hand, the hint of her tongue as she licked her lips.

He cleared his throat, and attempted to clear his head and focus at the task at hand.

"Do you feel any different? How is your energy level?" Ford said.

"Actually, I feel like I drank a whole pot of coffee!"

"Hmm, interesting." He jotted down. Increased stamina, revitalization of energy. Perhaps it would make a good medicine in the future.

"Do you feel perhaps a lessening of pain and weariness?"

"Yes, I feel completely energized. I'll be able to work for many more hours now."

He marked these down as well. _Improves stamina, heals pain and weariness. Improved mood, or Holly's own sunny nature? Investigate further._

"Thank you for your help. Your pay is there on the counter. And...just one more thing."

"Do you have the side effect of perhaps, seeing everything more clearly? Colors, I mean."

She smiled. "Everything is so much brighter out here than in the country."

"Brighter? Then it happened when you moved?"

She lifted up one large braid and began to twist the ends about her fingers. "Hmm, not right away. When I first came to town."

Then it was a fool's errand, and she was meant for someone else all along. The thought left a strange pang inside. He grimaced. The feeling was so intense it felt as if he had been physically hurt.

He touched to his chest. If he could remove his heart and put in an automaton in its place, it would be so much easier. Unfortunately, science had not advanced to the point of completely removing all emotions, all feeling. Had it, he would've gladly subjected himself to the experiment, no matter the side effects.

He'd thought he'd done the next best thing and completely closed himself off and away. He was wrong. Somehow, just a tiny crack had come in the surface upon meeting her. 

Probably just himself accidentally falling into the folly of believing she and the sudden burst of color in the world were connected. It was all some utter foolishness that he never should have indulged upon in the first place. He should've known better.

Placebo effect. Nothing more.

He'd endured worse. He would live through this, just as he had everything else. But the feeling inside him was certainly not pleasant.

"Is something the matter?" Holly said. She tilted her head.

"No..."

"Wait, that's wrong. It wasn't the first time, it was the second time," she said suddenly.

"The...second time?"

"Yes, when I first came to the White Capsule clinic. That was the day that everything became brighter."

"I....see."

Ford cleared his throat. "Right. If you'll excuse me...I have...many things to do. Thank you for your help in this experiment. Here is your payment."

She smiled. "Anytime."

"Er...have a good day."

"You too!"

He watched her leave. The shift of her braids down her back, the way her dress hugged her curves. She really was beautiful...though that had nothing to do with him.

The entire rest of the day, he found himself distracted from his research. His mind kept going back to her smile.

*

It could still be the medicine, he reasoned. It had such strong effects. Perhaps it was in the air, and had affected both of them. Maybe she didn't get the response this time, because she had already been affected by it.

Of course, it had been some time since then. The medicine's effects likely would have faded.

Unless, he was on the verge of discovering a medicine which had side effects which didn't fade. Perhaps a super medicine, the panacea to rule all panaceas. 

As unlikely as his scientific mind were to accept this flight of fancy, it was easier to swallow than the idea someone could be meant for him.

He would have to ask Wayne. He'd technically been exposed to it as well. And Miley, and everyone else in the waiting room. Were they affected too? Of course, he'd tested multiple strains that day. He'd have to test every single one thoroughly until he could find the one which had produced the side effects.

He could put up more ads and test more.

No, that would bring her around more. But then, she would come around more...

He shook his head. His mind was an exercise in contradictions. 

Imagine his folly if he believed something like a _soulmate_ was meant for him. It was laughable, really. A person like him? Anyone who met him would rue the day they got matched to someone like him.

A socially awkward, grumpy, hermit. Yes, he was a genius, but an eccentric one. It would be gauche to flaunt it but also to deny it. He'd gotten the highest test scores in med school of anyone ever recorded. Even now, no one had ever beaten him. 

This was the exact formula he had devised on that day when everything had changed. He stared down at the vial, a deep blue, like her eyes. With a breath, he downed the entire bit in one drink.

He grimaced at the taste. He was never talented at making these potions palatable. He could barely make his own food edible, let alone medicine made of herbs and other bitter compounds.

He knew the grams to make a perfect concoction nutritionally speaking. But flavor? That was something he never quite was able to manage.

He placed his finger to his pulse. No quickening heart rate, like the moment he saw her. No sudden burst of color.

He frowned. No result?

Had he left something from the formula?

He glanced over the ingredients.

No, it took a moment longer than expected. His energy was certainly renewed. 

Did the world seem brighter now?

Not without her in it.

Perhaps it was a different dosage. Perhaps it was because it'd been accidentally inhaled. Perhaps he was just fooling himself.

"This is preposterous," Ford said. "Truly preposterous."

He'd have to test more. Perhaps he'd made a mistake. A fraction more of an ingredient that changed the results.

_Or perhaps..._

No. He would not allow himself to indulge in such idle daydreams. He would discover what side effect led to this, and then he would finally lay such foolishness to rest.

*

The room was clean, and decorated in the clean way Tsuyukasa village did. Tatami mats and lots of space between necessities. He rather liked this decor. Westown decor could be rather gaudy and cluttered at times.

And if there was one thing Ford appreciated, it was a clean and useful house.

Omiyo adjusted her glasses to clean them. At first glance, she did not seem to show any worrisome symptoms. Though, as a doctor, he knew better than anyone that sometimes the worst symptoms were the hidden ones.

"Thank you for coming at such short notice," Umekichi said.

Ford closed the door behind him. "Of course, I came as soon as I could. You said Omiyo was feeling poorly today?"

Omiyo let out a little sigh. "I'm just a little tired. Getting ready for the coming festival wore me out," Omiyo said.

"Hmm. Let me see about that," Ford said.

Umekichi stayed close as Ford pressed his stethoscope to her chest. There was no arrhythmia, no gurgle or alarming symptoms to take note of. And that, at least, was a relief.

"You seem in good condition, despite it all. Perhaps she simply has overworked. For that, I would recommend some rest, and something very nourishing to help. Perhaps, a nice vegetable soup and bitter tea," Ford said.

"I told you to not take on so much cooking," Umekichi said gently.

Omiyo closed her eyes. "I know. I got too caught up in the festivities. I always so look forward to them."

"Speaking of cooking: here, I made you your favorite."

Ford could barely keep back his grimace at the sight of the deep red dish. 

He was not particularly good at pleasantries and white lies. He was altogether too blunt, too stubborn and too prone to saying exactly how he felt. Social niceties, small talk, these were beyond him.

But, not even he could bring himself to admit to Onmiyo that Youkan was in fact, his least favorite food in the entire world. He would rather eat a salad gone near rancid with wilting leaves than be subjected to the syrupy sweet monstrosity. 

Even he in all his bluntness could not bring himself to make such a kind old woman unhappy.

"I--" He cleared his throat. "The trip here was quite long, so I ate before. I'm quite full. I could not possibly take any."

Omiyo smiled. "Oh, I'll just wrap that up for you to take home. Then you can enjoy it later."

"Ah...yes...T-thank you..."

He'd have to give it to Wayne later on. 

Flowers were gathered at the table. He was, as he often felt these days, again wowed by the sheer beauty of the shades of each petal.

"I see you caught sight of that little gift. Onmiyo can't stop smiling. It was such a sweet gesture."

"Ah, from Hinata?"

He knew Hinata was close with their grandson, Yuzuki. He often saw them eating together at the Garden Grill.  
In fact, Hinata often came to help take care of Umekichi and Omiyo on their days off, so Yuzuki wouldn't become overworked and grow ill again.

"Holly wanted us to feel better. She even brought some fresh vegetables from the farm, and freshly picked flowers as well. They really liven up the place.

Umekichi was entirely correct. In fact, in the clean, and sparsely decorated room, the flowers were a burst of brilliant color.

"I'm so grateful we got such a nice young girl to move so close to us."

"Ah...er, fresh vegetables are a healthy addition to any diet and will...likely help Onmiyo feel better. A soup of such things might help make her feel rejuvenated because of all the...vitamins and minerals."

He should just leave. A simple goodbye. And yet...

The question lingered. He knew it would bother him all day if he didn't start.

"This might be personal, but I must ask something before I return to my rounds."

"Oh? What is it, dear?" Omiyo said.

"It isn't about Onmiyo's health. It's about your...bond. I was investigating the concept of soulmates, and the academic papers and research I have found are severely lacking. So I have begun to research on my own. I will of course eventually read many more books on the subject, but they have no yet arrived. I've begun questioning those who have found their soulmates to help complete my research. As you and Umekichi are definitely soulmates, I must ask about your story...for my research."

"Ohoho, that was certainly unexpected," Umekichi said.

"I suppose it is, and yet it must be asked. How...How did you know? The research I have read all mention some dramatic event," Ford said.

"Ahhh, when I first saw her, she was surrounded by sunflowers. Right down this very road. She was captivated by them, and I became completely captivated by her. I couldn't stop staring. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life. I could barely even speak. The world was so bright in that moment, I felt a little dizzy."

Umekichi laughed. "Oh, what a memory."

"I see...." Ford said.

"I still remember it so clearly," Umekichi said.

His smile was filled with nostalgia.

"Ah, the old days. Back when I was young and beautiful," Omiyo said.

"You're still beautiful. The most beautiful woman I've ever met, or will meet," Umekichi said.

He took her hand and kissed it. Ford averted his eyes. The intimacy had increased to the point of him being little more than an intrusion and uncomfortable bystander.

"If I may, I have other patients to attend to. Do not hesitate to call if her conditions worsen."

"Of course," Umekichi said.

Ford headed down that path. It wasn't sunflowers that lined the pathway, but fields of rice. He caught sight of such brightness that she nearly glowed. She had an apricot in her hand, and bent down to pick up bits of bamboo, ginger and other things to forage. When she caught sight of him, she attempted to wave, but only managed to drop all the herbs and fruit she had tried to pick. She bent down to pick them all over again.

 _She is not yours to love,_ he reminded himself. _You can't let yourself get lost in this._

Ford turned without another word and headed back to his clinic.

*

Noel giggled.

"Oh, Colin, your art is so pretty!"

"Aw, thanks, Noel," Collin said softly.

"Hey, mister." Colin glanced away.

Children did tend to get frightened by him. It was regrettable, though he knew of no way to fix it.

"Your art certainly is...colorful," Ford said.

Before, it'd been mud-brown splotches of sepia. Now, he saw brilliant golds and blues and reds. A flower field, wasn't it? He showed quite a bit of talent for one so young.

Noel clasped her hands together. "Isn't it nice? Colin's an amazing artist!"

Were they too young to be declared soulmates? For Colin certainly saw a full spectrum of colors, and so did Noel.

He took out the Youkan. He was in no mood to track down Wayne and speak with him this very moment.

"Colin, would you please take this to Megan. I'm sure she will find some use for it."

Colin's eyes widened at the sight of the sweet. "Can I have it?"

"Wow, that looks yummy!" 

Of course, most children had a penchant for sweets.

"Yes, but make sure you finish your vegetables at dinner," Ford said.

They were quite overjoyed. Well, as the saying went: one man's trash is another man's treasure.

As he left, he was filled with a sudden pang of sadness. He'd set aside the thought of being a father, a husband, of having a loving family. Such thoughts were useless, a complete waste. Even if he somehow managed the miracle of finding someone who could withstand his eccentricities, he would surely mess up.

The thought of 'soulmates' was no comfort when he knew that even a bond like that couldn't save him. He'd seen what happened to his parents. He knew what it looked like when love turned to hate.

He'd sworn that he'd never go through such a thing. Work was enough.

Funny, that these regrets came now. Now, when every thought kept coming to her.

When she came, and the world opened up in color, suddenly he had started to miss things that he could never have. Prior, he'd been completely content in the knowledge that his life would continue on alone, well until the day he died.

Now, it felt like a long, unending winter.

*

He was well aware of the coming of the festival. At least it was not his turn to donate the funds, for then he'd have to face her, given that Holly had taken up the collection.

Ford had been a wallflower for much of his life, and now was no different. He expected this festival to go as any other: him at the sidelines, enjoying at the very least, a free meal out of the wasted time.

(And, he supposed, he could remain close should anyone get injured along the way in the more vigorous types of festivals.)

Wayne and Brad would all but drag him out by his coattails if he even considered to not go to a single festival in Westown. He was at the very least, exempted from most of the Lulukoko and Tsuyukasa festivals.

Had this festival always been so very _brilliant?_ He squinted at the many bouquets and floral centerpieces. Lisette had certainly been busy this year.

"You outdid yourself, Lisette," Wayne said in his slow, sweet drawl.

Lisette laughed. "Oh, it was great fun. I always look forward to this time of year. This and the Flower Festival are my absolute favorites."

"What, you don't like the Starlight Gala?"

"That's fun, but a little cold."

"That's what Starlight Gala is for. Wrapping up with someone you love."

He caught sight of Holly, and lost track of Wayne's flirting.

The hat was gone, and she'd entwined flowers into her long blond hair. Not just a crown but braided in, until white petals peeked out at every wave of her hair. She'd put away her orange and red dress overalls, and instead wore a dress of blue, with a white apron.

They were his favorite colors. So hygienic and pure, so clean and simple. Yes, it was very flattering to her. Not just the way the shade brought out the color of her eyes, but how the lace edges turned as she laughed, and she spun. Not in a dance with a partner, but a dance with herself.

Noel spun as well, perhaps to match her. Was she teaching Noel a move?

Wayne elbowed him in the ribs. Both he and Brad had a certain _smile._

"You're _staring._ "

Ford pushed up his glasses. His face had flushed, in the most uncomfortable way. "You're mistaken. I am simply watching the proceedings of the holiday. Would you prefer I go stare at a wall, lest I accidentally look at a woman?"

"Come on, Ford. You ain't foolin' anyone. So if she asked you to dance, you'd say no?"

Ford cleared his throat. An uncomfortable flush had settled over his face. He probably looked positively sunburned. "Erm..."

"Listen, if you like that girl, just say the word. I'd step aside every time for a friend," Wayne said.

He forced himself to look away. "I suppose I appreciate such sentiments, but they aren't necessary."

"Oh, so you'd be fine with me askin' her to dance?"

Ford took a sharp intake of breath. The very thought reminded him of the moment recently where his scalpel slipped and stabbed deep into his flesh.

_Wouldn't that be preferable? You would be left alone. She would never be disappointed by the person you are. Wayne would be entirely more suited to her, wouldn't he? This is the future which is inevitable. Simply accept it. Yes, it would hurt but it would certainly get rid of all these thoughts and ideas which keep haunting you._

_The strange fantasy that you could be loved._

He'd never spoken aloud this. The world was so obsessed with neatly pairing off, one by one. They counted down the days until they met their soulmates. He always saw himself as outside this world. Too strange, too old, too broken. Even if he had a soulmate (which was entirely unproven that he even had one) the person would surely prefer to be alone than be saddled with someone like him.

"...Do as you will. It is of no concern of mine," Ford said

She came closer. Ford stared down at the empty cup of the drink he'd drank earlier. He could make up an excuse. Clean up the trash and leave early. Then he wouldn't have to watch her dance with someone else.

Especially if that someone was one of his best friends.

He tossed the trash, and took one last look at the path. Brad and Wayne were surely distracted enough to not notice for a while, at least. By the time they did, he'd have already returned to the clinic.

Even if he wasn't particularly good at subtleties, he could craft a reasonable enough excuse. Some unfinished data which he had to take care of, a medicine which needed to be put in the cold storage to keep for an exact amount of time or it would curdle. 

These excuses weren't even a total lie. Just a very convenient truth.

"Howdy, nice festival," Wayne said.

"It's my first time here, but I'm really enjoying it," Holly said.

"Where's Ford?"

His shoulders stiffened at that.

Wayne scanned the crowd. "Looks like he's about to make his escape, so you better hurry, or you'd have to drag him back to the festival by his coattails to get a dance."

"Thanks, I'll do that!"

Curse him and the horse he came in on. Perhaps there had been flaws in his plan after all.

"There you are."

"Yes," was all Ford could manage. The closer she got, the faster his heart beat.

"Ford, do you want to dance?"

He almost asked her if she'd somehow gotten lost. He glanced back. Wayne was talking to Lisette. He couldn't think it was a mere mistake. He tried to think of all the reasons of how she could be wrong.

Well, she certainly hadn't mistaken him for anyone else, that was for sure. He couldn't recall a single other person here with a name close to his. He came up with nothing to disprove this moment.

"Me?" He said finally.

She nodded.

"I cannot fathom why, but I will grant your request."

She held out her hand and he took it. She was here, close to him. He was grateful for his gloves, not simply because they kept germs from his hands, but because his palms sweated so. But to touch her like this, even not skin to skin was such an intense feeling.

She looked like a goddess, there upon the dance floor. He couldn't fathom how she had chosen him, could barely believe this was, in fact, happening.

They were surrounded by flowers as they spun on the dance floor. How did he find each step, how did he manage to not step on her feet? Each were minor miracles in themselves.

Each moment, he expected this to be some mistake even as he felt the sheer wonder of being close to her.

Each moment, he was proved wrong again and again.

*

Ford had barely recovered from the Goddess Festival. Not from indulgence, for he was careful to en sure that he didn't take in too many calories from the pizza. But the nearness and touch of her.

Was...the proximity of a soulmate supposed to affect him quite so much?

He barely had time to ponder something that none of the papers he'd acquired helped answer, when she ducked into the door of his clinic.

She smelled distinctly earthy, her hands stained green from working in the fields. She had a bundle of herbs clutched in her grip gently, as not to damage the stems.

"Wayne said this was something you needed for your experiments?"

He would have to have a certain talk with Wayne, and his habit of letting loose secrets to any pretty woman who he met.

"Yes, that is correct," Ford said.

She smiled. "Then I'll bring you some every single day."

"Every single day? That is...ahem, likely too much trouble," Ford said.

"It's no trouble. I'll sure find it down the road when I come to town. I never sell these anyways, because I know you like them," she said.

"A-ah, I suppose if it isn't too much trouble..."

"It isn't," she said.

All logic of the situation was failing. Was that a flirtation? An overture?

No, she must be just being nice.

Just as she'd just been nice to dance with him at the festival? Walking past even _Wayne_ , someone far more suitable than him?

Another patient came in, and cut their time short. She smiled and left, with one last wave. His thoughts were muddled the entire day from the moment she'd been there beside him to every moment she wasn't near him.

*

He realized why he kept repeating to himself the stages of grief. He was already rehearsing the words to say goodbye.

The certainty that even if she could be his, he'd surely lose her was always there. He just kept trying to accept the fact that anything between them was impossible.

She kept making accepting these more and more difficult. His medicinal capacities had flourished with all the herbs she gathered for him. She hadn't missed a single day.

*

Instead of her usually buoyant nature, she looked somewhat downcast. He instantly looked her over for signs of a limp, or if she flinched. Some way to reveal what injury could have brought her there.

"Is something the matter? Sit across from me, right away."

His heart rate was as accelerated as if he had gone for a vigorous run. Just the very thought of her harmed had affected him this much.

"Here, let me get my stethoscope."

The thought of where he would have to place his hands suddenly made him stop.

He was a grown man who had gotten the highest grades in many of the classes that the school had ever seen. Mostly because bedside manner was not accessed in the testing grounds, but left to the resident years.

But he had never let things like the occasional uncomfortable moments because it was his job. And until this very moment, the thought had never bothered him once.

"I'm all right."

"Then, you are simply tired?"

"I was thinking. Ever since I came here, everything changed."

"Yes, I can see that. The townspeople are quite fond of you."

"All of them?" Her voice trailed off softly.

"I meant everyone in the other towns as well," Ford said.

"At first, I thought the fact that everything seemed brighter here was because I was happy. Now, I think talking to so many people here, like Brad and Carrie, and Umekichi and Omiyo, it's something different."

"I....know nothing about that. I did not study such things. I have merely glanced at some papers, and they have done little to enlighten me about such things. Anyways."

He stared down at his gloved hands. The thought of her hurt truly left him shaken.

"Then, you were just thinking? You are well?"

"I'm happier than ever. I love living out here. And every day, the world becomes more beautiful. More than I ever thought possible."

"You looked sad in that moment. With the way you approached, so solemnly, so unlike you...I thought for sure..."

He cleared his throat. "I am grateful you are well, at the very least."

"...Were you worried about me?"

"Yes. Ahem! I mean, I am a doctor. I worry about...everyone. It is my job to be concerned about the well being of the people in these towns, and indeed, all people. That is the oath I took as a doctor, of course," Ford said.

"I see..."

"I wanted to thank you, for all you do for the towns," Holly said.

"No...it's you who should receive the thanks. You've truly changed the towns for the better. I've seen it time and time again."

_Changed me for the better?_

"I guess, I was a little sad. But I'm not now that I've seen you," she said.

"Yes...well."

"I am afraid that I am not particularly...adept at as you would say 'cheering up' someone. Anything that medicine or a bit of gauze won't help."

"You've done far more than you know, doctor," she said.

She gave him one last smile and rose. "See you tomorrow," she said. 

And what comfort, to think that he would see her tomorrow and the next day and the next. Preferably for the rest of his life.

He couldn't exact say he was happy to see her. It was beyond mere happiness. Euphoria and confusion and everything in between. He was slowly broken and reformed into someone he didn't fully recognize. 

But happiness? This was so much more.

*

 _Holly_ was the name on everyone's lips. _Holly_ was the name in his mind over and over.

She was the one who always left everyone lifted, as if she had instinctively realized their moments of sadness. She easily won festivals, and raised up award winning stock.

His ordered books arrived and he immersed himself in them. If he could find some conflicting information to explain his symptoms, then he could lay his mind to rest.

And that could be his only comfort when she inevitably fell in love with someone else.

Someone normal, someone who would wake up and kiss her in the morning and tell her just how much they loved her. Someone who wasn't as damaged, strange and cold as him.

And he knew he couldn't be that person.

*

"I'm telling you, a yellow shirt is just what you need," Brad said.

"This again?" Ford said. His voice was full of annoyance.

"You're in a funk. Did you fight with Holly?" Wayne said.

Ford frowned at that. "Fight? What would we fight about? We are nothing more than cordial acquaintances."

"You danced in the festival," Brad said.

Wayne nodded. "That looked pretty cordial to me."

Ford glared at them both. "It was..."

He failed at words to describe the it had felt dancing with her. She had looked like a goddess, resplendent in brilliant colors. He had never felt so dizzy, or so touched by wonder as when he was close to her.

"Never mind," Ford snapped.

"Listen Ford, don't take this the wrong way, but do you need maybe some coaching?" Wayne said.

"For what? You know I do not particularly take to sports. You certainly know that by now," Ford said.

"To go after her," Brad said. 

Ford frowned. "...What are you going on about?"

"Oh, come now. You're smart. You know exactly what I mean," Wayne said.

"This is about Holly, yes? Unless you have found some other 'her' to foist upon me, and I should hope you both have not stooped to that level..."

"Yeah, that's who we were talking about," Wayne said.

"I see," Ford said.

He stared down at his gloved hands.

"I could list you every ventricle, each function and I could describe each heartbeat and blood flow. I could recite every bodily system, every name, but I know nothing of the human heart as it works with love. And in the end, it's better that way."

Both Brad and Wayne groaned in remarkable synchronicity. 

"Come on! What's there to lose?" Wayne said.

"Do you really want me to list that?" Ford said sharply.

"Oh, you're in for it now..." Brad said.

"And if this whole concept of 'soulmates' is meaningless and I let a placebo effect believe we could work? _What then?_ She would come in every single day and I'd have to face what a fool I was. I'd never escape it. Every single day until I die I would have to live with those memories. That I wasn't nearly good enough for her and to ever think so was like Icarus trying to fly to the sun on wings of wax. It is completely pointless endeavor."

Not even Brad and Wayne in their eternal, irritating optimism could respond to that.

"I'm tired," Ford said.

He pushed the chair back. "Good night."

He walked off into the night, and back to the clinic. He poured himself a glass of juice he'd made earlier, and put on a classical record. He expected that tonight would be another sleepless night.

*

Ford remembered.

The scent of smoke, the way the flames spread upwards. The papers--his mother endlessly collected papers.

It'd gotten worse when father left.

And silly tales of soulmates and love meant nothing when he'd seen the world crack in two. His mother descending deeper and deeper into her own neuroses. His childhood home blackened to ashes. Ever since then, things like a dirty hem or muddy boots would leave that same awful feeling.

Like his world was collapsing inwards.

He'd barely escaped. His clothes had burned black, and he'd been in the hospital for weeks, for burns and a persistent cough. It was a miracle that he hadn't died of smoke inhalation.

The burns took almost a month to heal, the cough took longer.

Something had withered inside him long ago. And Holly deserved better than to sift through the ashes and try and find what little semblance of what was left.

*

The storm raged outside. The crops he grew for experiments had recently been harvested at least. He might lose the plants themselves in such a wind, but at least he could keep the seeds for another season. 

The door opened behind him. Ford whirled around, only to see an all too familiar face.

"H-Holly?! What are you doing out here?!"

"I had to take care of my animals. Then I headed out to make sure everyone was okay."

"Everyone? Through the entire _three towns?_ "

She nodded.

She was soaked. Her bright orange dress clung tight to her body. He quickly averted his eyes.

"You should get warmed up, I'll..."

He stopped himself. Yes, a bath it would be the best way to warm up, but the mere thought made him blush. No, he must set aside such things and ensure her health. That was what was most important.

"Come near the fire. I'll brew you up some tea."

"I had to make sure everyone was okay," she said again.

"While that is a noble thought, you've gravely endangered yourself in quite a foolish manner. I should send you back right away." 

But that would put her in the path of the storm again.

Even at the side of the fire, she held herself close and shuddered. There was no choice.

"I will...prepare a bath for you. You can borrow some of my clothes. Surely they will not fit perfectly, but they will do for the moment."

"Thank you, doctor," she said.

He heated up the water, and left in some of his many identical pairs of purple long-sleeved shirts, lab coat and pants.

The door closed behind her and there was nothing but the awareness.

He mentally repeated figures. The calculation of a triangle, the elements of the periodic table, anything to keep his mind focused from her.

Some time later, she came out with damp hair. His clothes were slightly too large for her and hung on her frame. Something he was rather thankful for. The last thing he needed was the have to avert his eyes because her outfit clung to her frame.

He already had the image how her dress clung to her curves branded in his mind for the rest of his life. 

She laughed softly. "We match," she said.

He smiled wryly. "A little, perhaps. I daresay you wear them better than I."

He realized then that what had been intended as a self-deprecating joke came off as an overture. And exactly not the kind of proper overture to make on a stormy night like this.

"Ahem...regardless....There's no going out in this weather again. You are welcome to sleep in the infirmary if you need be. I will be asleep on the second floor if you need me. There is medicine if being exposed to the elements for so long results in a chill after all."

"But, I'll have to take care of my animals in the morning," she said.

"The storm should pass by then. ...Please stay. As a doctor, I cannot abide by you being harmed."

"Okay. I'll stay for your sake."

"I'd hope you would take your own well being into account, but if that is the reason which keeps you safe, then so be it."

"I'd offer you a book, but I've no novels. I am not really one to immerse myself in fiction," Ford said.

Holly yawned. "I'm too tired to even read."

"No wonder, with how hard you pushed yourself today. Imagine if you'd collapsed."

"If I did, would you carry me back?"

"I would brave any storm to do so....because that is what a doctor does," he said.

She smiled sleepily. "Thank you, doctor."

She went downstairs. He was left with the searing memory of her.

Her, braving the storms just to help the towns. Her, wet braids stuck to her cheeks. Her bright dress streaked with mud.

"You will surely be the death of me," he said.

*

The next day, Ford checked on what patients he could as soon as he could manage.

"That was some storm," Umekichi said.

"Indeed. I am sure that Ludus will be quite busy with repairs. Anyways, I wanted to make sure everything was all right."

"Holly checked in on us as well, just a little earlier."

"I know. Such foolishness...braving a typhoon." Ford shook his head.

Umekichi chuckled. "Ah, the capriciousness of youth."

"I didn't know you were coming, or I would've made you some Youkan just like you enjoy so much," Omiyo said.

"T-That's quite all right. It was just....ahem, a wellness check."

"Let me get you some vegetables at least. You always do so much for us, doctor," Umekichi said.

"You needn't go to such trouble," Ford said.

"It's no trouble. We're always happy to share," Umekichi said.

"I always tell myself it's a bit foolish to enjoy having a doctor visit, but you're such a bright young man. You always make my day," Omiyo said.

It dawned on him, perhaps the first time, that it was more than his awkwardness, more than his bluntness. 

Umekichi and Omiyo didn't _tolerate_ him, as he naturally assumed many did. He was quick to avoid any hint of closeness. It took very determined people to ever reach him.

It wasn't just the world had such bright color within it when he met her. All around him were people who had offered him so much kindness, and he'd shown them nothing but a cold veneer of professionalism. The light had cracked open. Now he couldn't deny the obvious.

The towns people really did like him. Even if he was strange and blunt, and grown stubborn in his old age.

He'd known a few did care all along. Brad and Wayne, namely. Their strange tastes in friends had been something he'd just chalked up to one of their flaws.

But he hadn't considered the bonds of everyone until her.

"There you go. Yuzuki says these are the best vegetables this season. I bet they'd make a wonderful soup," Umekichi said.

"Take care."

Ford stepped out into the world. Travelers called out greetings. He lifted up a hand in a wave.

Something he wouldn't have done before. He felt almost in a daze as he brought the vegetables back.

He was overthinking this, surely. But it wasn't just color which had come into his world. It was warmth and a sense of belonging. Back then, he was always waiting for a goodbye. That was how life was, wasn't it? Don't let anyone come too close. It was pointless to spend time in small talk.

One small change, and everything was different.

He caught sight of her down the path. Blond braids swinging behind her as she jogged towards Tsuyukasa. Really, she had such stamina. He couldn't even fathom running for that long, especially in the heat.

"Hi, Ford!"

"Don't overwork yourself. Dehydration is sneaky, and heat stroke comes faster than you'd expect. You _have_ been drinking enough water, I hope?"

When at a loss for words, he always fell back into that familiar way of the stern doctor.

She smiled. "Of course. Thanks for always caring."

He pushed up his glasses. "It is my job."

"Are you doing your rounds?" Holly said.

"Yes, I just came from Onmiyo and Umekichi's house."

"I was just going there. I wanted to be sure that everyone made it through the storm all right," she said.

"You're checking on everyone again?"

"Of course," she said. "I won't be satisfied until I've talked to everyone. Even if it takes most of the day."

"That's very...kind of you. Though please don't overwork yourself," Ford said.

"Oh, I'm fine. And aren't you doing the same?"

"I'm afraid I can't check on every single person in every single town, as much as I would like to. There are always patients to be seen, and if I could not be found, a dire event could occur. As the only doctor for miles, I cannot take such a risk to be away from the clinic for long periods of time," Ford said.

"I'll do it for you, then," Holly said quickly.

"That is...a kind offer, but I know you are very busy with your farm. Likely there is quite a bit of brush and debris to pick up after such a storm."

"It's no matter; I was already going out to check anyways. The debris can wait until tomorrow," she said.

"Then...I am most grateful," Ford said softly.

"Well, I'll get to it, or I won't be able to check on everyone from every town. Bye then."

She lifted her hand in a wave, before running up to Tsuyukasa. He watched her leave for a moment too long, then shook his head as if to clear out the sudden thoughts that had gathered there.

*

The next day, Ford took a bit of time from work at the clinic to replenish supplies. Or at least, he fully intended to.

Ford hadn't intended to intrude. Little interested him less than petty gossip. He fully intended to finish up his list and return to the clinic, in order to make his medicine. But, when he heard her name, he focused involuntarily. 

Miranda leaned across the counter. "Didja know that Holly's gone and bought a pendant today?"

"Really? Who do you think she could have in mind?" Megan said.

"Oh, I have some ideas..."

Ford lost track of their conversation.

He prepared himself for this moment for so long, yet it still felt like a newly opened wound.  
This was the problem with hope. It gave him false expectations.

He should've known better than to trust love for even a second.

*

It was a restless night. She hadn't appeared at all today. It wasn't until she hadn't shown that he realized just to the extent he missed her presence.

Stupid, how utterly stupid. The audacity of him, to think that she could fall in love with him. What inane fantasies he'd indulged himself in as of late. 

A shame he couldn't make a medicine to cure his ailment and bring everything back to normal, before she came here. His life could be dull and reasonably painless. He would have his routine, and he would live his life alone.

"Are you still up?"

"I wanted to talk about something with you," she said.

He rose quickly. His heartbeat was erratic in his chest, and his mind was filled with _what if's_. "Is something the matter? Were you hurt?"

He saw the glint of silver in her hands. A pendant.

"Is it too late?"

For several moments he stared uncomprehending down at the pendant. Had she been rejected? No, that wouldn't be feasible. Had it broken? No, the chain was still intact, and why would she come to a doctor for fixing a necklace? If anything, she would have to ask Yuzuki to fix that, as he was far more skilled in metalwork.

There was truly only one explanation, even though his mind rejected it as completely illogical at every turn.

"P-Perhaps we should speak somewhere where we won't be bothered..."

A short while later, in the moonlight they were at the waterfall which was said to house a goddess.

And it still made no sense.

"Bweh? Bweh?"

Logic failed. It was a pendant shown before him. Now he was stammering and stuttering like a mere schoolboy.

"A moment, please. You've surprised me."

"Take as long as you need."

Ford took a moment to catch his breath.

"You do understand what that means, don't you? Around these parts, people give them to the person they intend to woo."

"Of course, Miranda explained it to me."

Even as the lines of the issue were clear, his mind blanked at the answer.

_She wanted him? Him of all people?_

Had he fallen into a dream? Would he wake soon, with Wayne waking him up to tell him the wonderful news that he and Holly would soon be engaged with the way things were going?

"Are you...certain? I am much older than you. I am a strange old man, set in his ways, entirely too blunt and stubborn," Ford said.

"But that's why I like you," she said.

He blushed, and covered his mouth with his gloved hand.

"That is..."

"You felt it too, didn't you?" Holly said softly.

"From the very first moment I met you, everything changed."

"It was not the best meeting, I am afraid. I'd had a rough day and quite the headache...it is no excuse, I suppose. It is really quite a miracle that you managed to fall for me even after that. I am admittedly, not the best with introductions." 

"You weren't that bad," she said.

"No, I was worse," Ford said.

"I have poured myself into research to explain what exactly happened the day I met you. I considered that it might be a side-effect of the medicine I was brewing that day, some other unexplained phenomenon. But, this is no side effect. I have studied as much as I could. And I keep coming back to the same conclusion over and over. No matter how hard it is to accept."

He stared down at his gloved hands.

"A person like me having a soulmate feels inconceivable. But I have exhausted every other single option. I only can think I would be a disappointment to you."

"Don't say that. I was really happy when I finally realized," Holly said.

"I shall wear this with pride," Ford said stiffly. "And I will... gladly accept your offer. Perhaps I can change to be more, ah, personable. Even as likely as that is, stranger things have happened I suppose."

He just hoped he wasn't fooling himself.

"I like you as you are," she said.

"Unfathomable," he said.

"Is it really?" She said.

Completely, utterly, so much so that even as she said the words, and he had the very proof against his chest, right against his heart, he could barely accept them.

*

When he woke, he reached out to touch the pendant. It was almost a surprise that it was there, and this hadn't been some dream.

As much as he had wanted to keep it on last night, he'd put it at the bedside table. Much safer that way. The pendant could inadvertently tangle and choke him in the night.

His fingers curled about the loop. He dismissed the more wild mental explanations. _What if you sleptwalked and accidentally burgled Miranda's store?_

As much as it was difficult to believe that someone like he could fall in love with someone like him, that she could be _meant_ for him, the facts were irrefutable.

That day, he busied himself with clients until about lunch time. By then, he couldn't help but glance towards the door over and over, to see if she had arrived yet.

And when she did come by, with a smile and such grace, he was filled with untethered emotion. All the joy he had been pushing down and denying was coming out, blooming within him.

"Are you free after lunch? I know you wouldn't want to have any interruptions while you're working.'

"That is not entirely accurate. I.. certainly would not mind seeing you between patients."

He had blocked out that time on his schedule to work on his medicines at the start of the week. However, for her, he'd even change his schedule.

At least, a little bit.

"Is now a good time?" Ford said.

"Of course! Any time is a good time to spend with you."

She led him out of the main hub of town, towards Megan's house and Frank's farm.

Was he to be introduced to her family? The mere thought left him feeling dizzy. Of course, Frank had always been nothing but cordial to him. But, that was before Ford began this relationship with Frank's niece.

Perhaps a 'shotgun talk' would be in his future. And what excuse would he give? Of course, he had only the purest intentions towards her.

Well, at least _marital_ intentions towards her, as his thoughts were often filled with how sweet and kissable her lips were. Even he was surprised at the surprisingly...passionate thoughts she elicited in him.

He had never before truly indulged in such fancies, thinking them fairly pointless and time wasting.

But if Frank were to say _you better treat her right_ how could he respond? He could barely get through a day without offending someone inadvertently, and yet she still liked him. As baffling as it was, she continually told him so and she would not lie to him.

She led him towards the waterfall instead, and Ford felt palatable relief. He would need far more research and preparation to meet the rest of her family and come off as anything less than a socially awkward misanthropist.

"This is said to be a fountain where a goddess lives. I of course have seen no proof that this deity exists, and suspect it is merely old legends to ascribe a meaning to the seasons. However, I do not go out of my way to be sacrilegious to a deity's sacred ground, even if I do not believe in them. After all, the warnings of things such as 'fairy rings' could be actually an explanation for something dangerous, such as underwater springs or fault lines, or even the toxicity of mushrooms themselves."

"She won't mind."

He hadn't realized Holly was such a believer.

She sat down at the edge of the the boardwalk. The spray of the waterfall drowned out the rest of the noise of the town. From horse hooves to covered wagons riding with produce and supplies to other towns. Her legs hung off the side. He joined her.

"Isn't it pretty?" Holly said.

"Yes, the natural phenomenon is fascinating," Ford said.

"Did you know this boardwalk was created solely to make a place to leave offerings to the so-called goddess who lives within here?"

"Yes, she told me," Holly said.

She held her hand out. For a moment, he stared down at her outstretched palm. There was no gift hidden away there. He was not exactly sure how she wished him to respond.

"Yes...?"

"I want you to take my hand, silly."

"Ah, I see."

He really needed to research this if he were to continue on. Here he was, being baffled by the most simple and easy of aspects of a relationship: shared touch.

"I will leave my gloves on, if that is all right."

"I figured," Holly said.

"The concept of soulmates is fascinating, though the research upon it is lacking. And I am afraid I have little experience in such matters as love, so I ask your patience. Hopefully, we can study this...together."

Noel and Colin laughed at the far end of the waterfall. From the veil of the waterfall, he could see many other people from the town heading about their day. 

"I find that hard to believe."

"Truly? Have you paid no heed while speaking to me? I am a stubborn and strange one, and unlikely to change at all at my age," he said.

"That no one would find you appealing," she said. "Don't you have plenty of admirers?"

"Oh, _them._ I have found them nothing but an annoyance. In retrospect, I could have been kinder in my rejection of them. Even at my age, I have much to learn."

He stared out at the mist of the waterfall.

"The truth is, what happened that day was much more drastic than I realized. Yes, the world became a dizzying array of colors, at times so intense that it is difficult to take in such beauty all at once. But, far more than that happened. It was as if the world opened up."

Her thumb traced across the back of his gloved hand.

"Everyone is much kinder than I ever thought. I took their actions as little more than pleasantries with no real meaning behind them. But, the world is full of kind people. More so than I ever let myself accept. Until I met you, all I could see was the pain and suffering and unkind aspects of the world. I held myself apart from every person I met. It was far easier than to risk a entanglement, when I knew I would ultimately drive anyone away."

Her fingers closed between his

"When I came here, I saw almost no color at all. When I met Brad and Wayne, that slowly began to change. It wasn't enough to change the person I was. The person I was... I will tell you one day. But today....it's far too lovely to be ruined with thoughts of the past. Even though I can scarcely believe this is happening, or that it will last, I am thankful to have met you at the very least."

Her face was filled with hurt. There he'd gone and done it again, offended someone without meaning to. He couldn't even temper his too blunt nature towards his soulmate.

"Why would you say that?"

"Say what? That I can hardly believe this will last?"

She nodded.

"I had not intended to touch such dark topics on a day like this, but it seems I have stumbled into it nonetheless. Ah, I am no good at talking to people. I am sorry if I have...caused offense."

"I don't like to hear you be critical of yourself."

"But it is true. I am strange, occasionally feared, and I accept that. At least, I had before I met you. Meeting you changed how I look at the world in more than one way. A part of me started to believe, even if just a little, that at least some people might like me. Even as much as I tried to tamper it down."

"But there's something deeper, isn't there?" Holly said.

"I have seen the depths of hate two people supposedly in love can have for each other. Were my parents soulmates? I cannot say. But they were miserable together for every minute of their marriage. That must be where it started, my doubt in these matters."

He sighed.

"I told myself I would not speak of such things, and now I've gone and ruined this lovely day," Ford said. 

She squeezed his hand tight.

"You've ruined nothing," she said.

There was so much still to tell her of. The fire, how he had broke free and away from his parents, and gone to med school. The furthest he could find, with full scholarship due to his test scores.

"You're stuck with me, you know. Because I'm not going to give up on you."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. He felt instant warmth, as he blushed deep.

"I'm glad you're meant for me, because you're more than I could've ever asked for in a soulmate."

She rested her palm on his chest. His heartbeat instantly increased at her touch.

"I'm sorry people hurt you. But, I'll do everything I can to heal that wound. Though you're better at healing things--being a doctor."

"I wouldn't say that. You've already done so much," he said softly. "So much I can scarcely believe it."

"You're silly, I've only just begun."

She leaned in, and this time her lips met his. 

He was not accustomed to such things, and prior to her, had never kissed another person. He could not say that this soft contact which elicited such an intense response was increased due to her being his soulmate.

Entirely his, meant for him since birth. Was he selfish at how much he relished the thought of her hand in his, for the rest of time?

(Not literally, but figuratively of course.)

He stood up. Had he his way, he'd stay here for hours. But as the only doctor for miles, he couldn't leave the clinic for too long.

"As much as I would like the stay most of the day with you, lunch break is over. I need to return and make sure there aren't any patients coming in with wounds, or worse," Ford said.

"Oh, all right."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but this is how life with me will be, I am afraid."

"No, it's fine. I understand. I have to make sure my crops are watered for the evening as well."

"Thank you for this, Holly. Thank you for everything."

For existing, for accepting him, for loving him. For believing him loveable, even after he had such a poor first meeting.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you tomorrow," Holly said.

"Ah, me too," Ford said.

It was only recently that he even believed this kind of tomorrow could come. One full of hope and light and love. Now, he looked forward to seeing her every single day.

Evening thinking such things would take some getting used to. There was still a side of him that expected to wake up at any moment.

"I could walk you back," she said.

"Then you'd have to walk twice as far to get back home," he said.

"But, I'd get to spend half the walk with you. So, I think it's worth it," she said.

"Don't blame me if you get dusty and sweaty along the way," Ford said.

"Still worth it," she said.

She held out her hand. How well her fingers fit between his. The journey didn't feel wearisome, not with her there.


End file.
